


September

by aanvor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost no plot, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanvor/pseuds/aanvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had a thing for the sway of Stiles' hips.<br/>(Smut fun)</p><p>I was listening to the song September with a friend, said friend challenged me to write 'porn' based on it, I complied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September

Somewhere in the final months of the year 1978, the musical group Earth Wind and Fire composed, sang and sold the song “September” as a means to have fun in the middle of the disco era that all of the fathers of the country partied through. Now in the 21st century, as the now old song played yet again in front of the new generation, Derek found himself flabbergasted – something which wasn’t common for him, at all – sitting on one of the stools at his disco of preference, his gaze set on the body of someone, who was definitely too young to be dancing like **that** , as he made himself known to everyone in the gay nightclub with the sway of his hips. And lord have mercy on every soul in the place because moves like those should be deem illegal.

_You’re thirty you piece of shit, stop staring like an animal in heat and get the fuck out before you do anything stupid._

And fuck, he felt so old and perverted, which was almost like an emotion that had been long gone from his person, this kid was getting his newfound libido going and going after months of it being absent.

To make it even worse though, whilst the song kept going and the situation got even more heated, the little piece of illegalness turned and now was bluntly staring at Derek. The former made a grin that left him looking goofy, his eyes trailing every bit of Derek’s body.

This must be it, this is his moment to prove himself an adult, capable enough to get his stare away from the –holy fuck he’s getting straddled by like three guys and - _fuck his shirt’s riding up and he looks like everything that there is to desire._

Derek halted up and almost knocked two people to the ground as he all but ran towards the exit of the club. He fumbled for his keys and nearly cursed as he heard the voice of what was soon to be his perdition.

If he did go to jail for this then it was probably worth it. Wait was he a pedophile now, had he really gotten to this point?

“So, my place or yours big boy?” The poke Derek sensed on his right shoulder felt electric in a way that made it probably the cheesiest moment in his entire existence, and he had lived thirty-four years so he would know.

He’d like to say that the voice of the kid was the purr of purrs, as the singing of angels or a lovely melody, but the tone mostly surrounded the area of annoying, half-drunk and condescending. Which frustrated Derek all the more since the word that came to mind was **adorable**.

“Excuse me?” He said and the kid answered by openly laughing, his face lighting up going from ‘let’s fuck state’ to ‘I’m probably going to choke from all this laughing now so…’ only stopping to look intently at Derek and step even closer into Derek’s personal bubble, breathing into his space, a smirk forming on his pouty lips.

 

“You can’t be that arrogant really, can’t deny the fact that your eyes were undressing my ass from one corner of the dance floor to the bar area. So answer, your place or mine?”

The kids voice slurred a bit here and there and he was definitely high on something, he could still stand on his feet though, which meant Derek could reason with him and maybe stop him from getting sexed up with another old bastard. Getting teenagers home was a new low but at least he’d get some points for not fucking the kid right then and there, right?

“Is this what you sixteen year olds are up to these days? I can offer you a ride home but that’s it kid, I’m not too friendly with cops and I certainly don’t fancy getting a ride with one for jailbait…”

After a silence of about ten seconds in which the kid tried to keep his straight face on point, said kid began laughing, again, but this time so loudly it almost surpassed the music from the club.

Derek grimaced as kiddo eye-candy began fumbling with the inside of the tight pockets of his skinny jeans and got out a wallet. Then he gave the wallet to Derek and tried to contain the laugher as he made the adult go through it and give a look at his license.

Now it was Derek’s turn to laugh as he read the name of the kid and almost dropped the wallet.

“I didn’t give it to you to check my name goddamn it! Call me Stiles by the way, my real name is fine without ever being pronounced thank you very much”

Derek adverted his eyes from the silly name and checked Stiles age.

His mouth opened in shock.

“You’re… You’re twenty-two”

“Bingo, fantastic, you win the prize! Can we go to my place then cuz it just began raining if you haven’t noticed and I…”

He plastered Stiles totally legal body against the nearest wall and finally shut him up by kissing his lips until they got red and puffy. Derek grabbed the other by the hips, began lowering his kisses until he reached Stiles’ Adam’s apple, which he then eagerly sucked and licked as if it was the most entertaining thing in the world. Time passed and Stiles covered his mouth with one hand as he placed the other on Derek’s wet hair. At some unknown point Derek had gotten on his knees and opened Stiles’ tight jeans, drawing circles with his fingers over his soaked shirt.

“Oh fuck…” The young looking adult saw stars as Derek’s tongue circled itself on the head of his dick, he felt dizzy and the situation was so wrong it made him get all the more turned on.  _Shit, resist Stiles at least thirty seconds, common..._

He didn’t last thirty seconds.

Stiles came with a high pitched moan that was slightly muffled by his hand, he felt his body tremble and grabbed onto Derek’s shoulders for support. Derek felt the rush of the whole ordeal hit him now like a ton of bricks.

For the first time in his life, Derek had done something sexual in front of a fucking parking lot, and not only that but for the first time in what could be ten years had he given some stranger a blow job, at three AM in the damn morning. Now that he thought about it…

 _I just swallowed, actually scratch that I just sucked a guy clean and forgot all about condoms, honestly what are you Derek, fifteen?_ Derek scowled, but Stiles read him as if he were an open book.

“Um… Whatever you're thinking I'm clean, honest, I can get checked tomorrow if you want! Just, let's not lose contact okay?” Derek looked up at Stiles’ hazel eyes, he looked dazed and a bit worried, Derek stood up.

“Your place” Derek said, his lips almost quirking into a smile. Stiles grinned.

Skipping towards his apartment complex, Stiles maintained Derek’s hand tangled to his. _This is anything but a one-night thing; I’m keeping this sour-face all to myself._

**Author's Note:**

> The laughs I had whilst writing this made it worth it XD. Hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
